Heiwajima Syndicate
The Heiwajima Syndicate is Japanese Yakuza group that primarily operates in Shinjuku, Tokyo but began to expand into the United States in just 3 decades in regions such as Los Angeles, New York, and Chicago. Activites that the Heiwajima Syndicate does almost all forms of racketeering, along with weapons, drugs and human trafficking. History Prosperous Beginning In the early 1970s, some of the crime syndicates in Japan began to break off into many different branches in hopes of gaining more economic power and territory. Unfortunately, this began utter chaos and confusion with no progress in many of these newfound syndicates. One Wakagashira (First Lieutanant) named Takashi Heiwajima, decided this would be a great opportunity to use the civil unrest to his advantage. Heiwijima quickly formed a syndicate and started to conduct business with neighboring syndicates. Whether it was drug trafficing, racketeering, or legitimate business. The Heiwajima Syndicate not only grew popular, but gained respect among the other syndicates. Most of the income was gained mainly through racketeering, prostitution, and drug trafficing. On another note, most of the syndicates new recruits were former military, jobless, and/or were just released from prison. This helped created the backbone of Heiwajima's underworld army. Many new recruits enjoyed being a part of the syndicate. One particular recruit stated that, "You have more power and honor gained from being part of this group. People who see that you're affiliated with the Heiwajimas, whether from another gang or not, show respect to you as if you were someone of upmost importance." From 1980 till today, members started to join the Heiwajimas instantly. Migrating to neighboring countries As soon as the Heiwjima Syndicate was established, Takashi made plans to expand to the neighboring countries. The Philippines was a successful first territory claim, the Heiwajimas took control of some territories in the capital city of Manila and began to use as a staging area for going into other countries. South Korea was another prime target, drug trafficing became extensive in Seoul bringing more economic to the Heiwajimas. From there, Takashi had one more country to claim territory in: China. But the Heiwajimas faced a slight problem, the Triads in Hong Kong and Beijing. Takashi and a number of his representatives traveled to Hong Kong to discuss terms for claiming areas for the syndicate. When they arrived at the Triads Headquarters, the Triads ambushed the group, killing 5 of the representatives and severly wounding Takashi. Takashi demanded blood in revenge, after he got back to Shinjuku Takashi ordered about 300 shatei and kyodai to simulataneously attack in Hong Kong and Beijing. The Triads were completely surprised by these turn of events after hearing that both headquarters were taken and suffering heavy casualties. The Triads called for a truce and allowed for the Heiwajima Syndicate to operate in both Hong Kong and Beijing. Since then, business for the Heiwajima Syndicate dramatically increased ten-fold. With connections in the Philippines, South Korea, and China, the Heiwajima Syndicate became one of the most powerful Yakuza Syndicates to be ever known. A few months after Takashi recovered from his wounds, he decided to set ona new target: the United States. Expanding to the United States Since business was going well for the Heiwajima Syndicate in Tokyo, and jobs in the neighboring countries were increasing, Takashi decided to expand into the United States. In 1981, Takashi and about 100 kyodai traveled to the United States. Since word has spread from Japan to other syndicates in the US about the Heiwajimas, the Heiwajimas were greated with total respect from other Yakuza clans and syndicates when they landed in Los Angeles. Takashi had two goals in mind: set up staging areas at key points in the United States, and become of the of major suppliers in the US for drugs, smuggling, etc. First Takashi claimed urban areas in Los Angeles, then went to Houston, Texas to set a base of operations in one of the asian districts, after that went to Chicago to set up safe houses for fall back areas, and finally traveled to New York to make a second base of operations in the US. Unfortunately in both Chicago and New York, the Italian Mafias didn't appreaciate Japanese on their turf. On November 18, 1996, the Gambino attacked the Heiwajimas safe house killing 20 kyodai. Like what the TRiads did to him before, Takashi demanded blood. About 2 weeks after the attack, Takashi sent 40 kyodai to attack the Gambino safe house. Withing 30 minutes, the Heiwajimas killed most of hte Gambinos leaving only the boss and a few grunts alive as a message to never mess with them agin. Word of the attack spread through like wildfire in Chicago and New York. The Commission decided to let the Heiwajimas to operate in the areas, as long as they get 10% of the profts. Takashi agreed to the proposition, and the Heiwajimas made a truce wih the Commission. After a couple of weeks business increased bringing in more power and wealth to the Heiwajimas, and started to gain respect among the Italian and Russian Mafias. Trade between other mafias brought in more business for the Heiwajimas. Eventually, the other Mafias began to contact the Heiwajimas for contract work whether it was to assassinate a rival gang or claim territory for the contractor with special benefits. From 1985 till present day, the Heiwajima Syndicate was on good terms with the other families and Yakuza. Suzumebachi Inicdent In 2000, the Heiwajimas took a drastic step within the ranks: they decided to recruit women for bodyguards and assassins. At first, this was going to break the Yakuza tradition since women weren't allowed in Yakuza affairs, but Takashi decided to give this idea a try. Eventually, the Heiwajimas gained about 40+ female Japanese recruits to become assassins and bodyguards. The Heiwajimas decided to code-name them Kunoichi (female ninja). The kunoichi began work in Shinjuku taking out rival gangs and high priority targets. One female assassin, Sui Suzumebachi, was becoming well known around the Heiwajimas. Since 2002, she's racked up about 200+ contract jobs. This seemed like a great prospect, but later on became a liability. The Heiwajima Syndicate Today System of Command Weapons Current Activity Category:Yakuza Category:Heiwajima Syndicate Category: Category:Money Laundering Category:Extortion Category:Racketeering Category:Gangs founded in the 70's Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Drug Dealing Category:Contact Killing Category:Money Laundering Category:Loansharking Category:Human Trafficking Category:Prostitution Category:Weapons Trafficking Category:Fraud Category:Japanese Yakuza